Funny how Fate Works
by Knuckles' Girl88
Summary: It was a chance meeting between two young boys that became a mutual companionship that would last forever, but as the years continued on memories faded til fate threw them back together, on the same crew, and the same ship. ZoroxSanji. Slight AU
1. Prolouge

The young boy flopped onto the ground tired and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his weights laying around him in awkward places as he panted trying to get his breathing together. as the sound of a ship coming into the harbor caught his attention. It was an odd looking ship with the head of a fish and the most inciting smells wafting from it. Sitting up he stood and ran through the trees til he reached his small village and blinked as people began coming off the ship dressed in white clothes that had large black buttons decorating the front of them, the outfits confused the young boy and he looked over as his best friend came to a stop beside him.

"You beat me here Zoro, does that mean you were at your training spot?"  
His cheeks turned a light pink making her smile as she looked out at the ship as the people filed off of it.

"They're cooks, that's what sensie said, told us that they were here to help us stock our supplies or something like that. Said these guys were known as the fighting cooks. They don't look much like fighters though do they?"

"Kuina, are you really one to say things like that? You get underestimated all the time for being a girl?"  
This time her cheeks turned red and she refused to meet his eyes as they watched the chefs come and go from the ship.

"You think we should go and check it out?"  
She looked down at him finally with a wicked smile.

"Beat you I'll beat you there!"

Without warning she took off at a sprint heading for the docks, Zoro close on her heels calling out to her at how unfair her start was.

* * *

Down on the docks another small boy was helping to unload produce as were the others, his blond hair falling over one of his eyes constantly making him flip his head this way or that to try and clear his vision.

"Hey Carne, why are we doing this again?"  
"I dunno, something about the boss owing the mayor here or something like that. I wouldn't question it if I were you."

"Oh yeah? Well your not so who asked you!"  
"You did Eggplant."

The blonds face turned red at the nickname.

"I told you not to call me that!"  
"Why not? Head chef does."

"He's different!"

"Only cause he's like your father."

"What's your point? It still makes him different!"

The chef known as Carne just shook his head and laughed at the young boy.

"You know Sanji, you have quite the attitude for a kid."

Sanji crossed his arms and huffed as he walked beside the older chef, his pout began to lessen as he looked about his surroundings and took everything in. The houses were all like mini dojos and Sanji felt his curiosity peak as he began to scan and see that alot of the kids his age carried swords. One in particular caught his eye as he ran along the edge of a small hill with a young girl, he carried three small wooden swords at his side. Raising an eye brow he tugged on Carne's white jacket.

"Why does everyone have a sword?"  
"Well this is a training island for upcoming swordsman. They all come here to train and study to be better."

Sanji pandered this a moment and than tugged on Carne's jacket again making the man smile at his curiosity.

"Is that why we're bringing them food? Cause they need to train really hard?"

"That's part of the reason yeah String Bean, but the other is cause they're a small island that doesn't get many provisions. It's your first time being here isnt' it?"

Sanji nodded, his eyes large and over bright as he looked around now. Carne chuckled and ruffled the boys hair fondly.

"Come on kid, lets go make sure all the stock is here and start doing our job eh?"

Sanji looked up and nodded smiling largely. As they headed back for their ship Sanji sighed as he looked around towards the small dojos and smiled one last time hoping he might get a chance to practice what the old man had been teaching him since he was saved from the crushing blue waters of the ocean.


	2. Meeting

Zoro made his way around the docks looking this way and that, Kuina not far from him doing the same, the smells from the kitchens of the large boat making both of them clutch their stomachs with hunger. Zoro blinked as a young boy came flying from one of the doors, throwing a cup back through the door and getting up, he was red in the face and his hair was a mess making him look as if he had just woken from sleep.

"Patty your such a freak!"

A large man came from the door wiping his hands on an apron that hung around his waist.

"Hey don't yell at me String Bean. Head Cheg Zeff told us to kick you out of the kitchens today and make you go take a look around so I'm just doin what he told me to do."

Sanji stood and wiped him self off fixing his hair and frowned up at the big man without fear, Zoro and Kuina watching the exchange interested.

"Doesn't make you any less of a freak!"

Patty crossed his arms and chuckled at the boy.

"Just go look around Sanji, Zeff wants you to broaden your horizons as he said. You know there are alot of kids your age around here that wouldn't mind giving you a good fight."

Sanji's eyes lit up and he pumped his fists in excitement.

"That's right! Thanks Patty, and tell that Geezer not to control my life!"

As Sanji turned around he closed his eyes smiling as he took a step forward to run off the dock and came face to face with something solid.

"He's watch it!"

Sanji opened his eyes and looked up into the slightly taller boys face, quirking an eyebrow his eyes instantly went to the boys hair.

"You dye your hair green?"  
Zoro shot a glare back at Kuina as she covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"Shut Kuina!"

Sanji frowned and stepped in between Zoro and his best friend.

"You can't talk to a girl like that!"

Behind him Kuina frowned and pushed past Sanji standing beside Zoro.  
"I don't need protecting! I can handle myself!"

She turned and walked away, the wooden sword slung over her shoulder, her steps full of confidence.

"What's her problem?"

Zoro shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Your clueless aren't you? She could hand your rear end to you in no time flat. She's beaten me more times than I can count. It's my goal to defeat her. We promised one another that one of us would be the best swordsman in the world!"

Zoro's eyes had become bright and his excitement was starting to seep into Sanji.

"Wow...that's pretty cool."

Zoro nodded and looked at the boy next to him a smile still playing on his face.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

Sanji looked up at him confused.

"Don't you have a dream?"  
"A d-dream?"

"A goal, something your striving to be the best at?"  
"Well...I want to find something call All Blue. It's said to be a part of the ocean where fish from all the waters gather, North, East, Wast and South Blue! It's a chef's paradise!"

Zoro saw the look of ambition in Sanji's face and let his smile grow as he listened to Sanji talk about his own dream.

"Come on, I'll show you around. How long are you guys here for anyway?"  
Sanji followed Zoro as he walked from the docks and towards the small towns that lined the small island.

"Not really sure, a few days I suppose."

"That's cool, so are you all cooks or something?"  
"Yeah, the head Chef is my dad, Zeff. He's nothin but a cranky old geezer who doesn't know right from left."  
"Well if he's Chef than that says something for him doesn't it?"  
"He's only head Chef cause no one wants to challenge him, but when I get older and get good enough I'll challenge him and I'll beat him! Than the Baratie'll be mine!"

"Challenge? As in fight him?"  
"Yeah, hey, I never caught your name?"

Zoro looked over at him and nodded.

"It's Zoro. You?"  
"Sanji."

They stopped for a moment and shook hands before Zoro began leading the way again, Sanji looked around and frowned.

"Where are you taking me Zoro?"  
Zoro smirked.

"You said you fight, I'm taking you to my training spot. It's pretty quiet so we won't be bothered."

Sanji smiled in spite of himself and felt the adrenaline begin to pump through his veins. They emerged through the brush into a clearing by a small stream, the area was covered in broken wooden swords and weights making Sanji wonder who all knew about this place and voiced his question.

"I thought you said this was your place."

"It is."

"But all this stuff..."

"Is mine. Is that so hard to believe?"  
Sanji had no words for that so instead remained silent as Zoro walked infront of him and took a fighting stance, Sanji found his smile returning full force and planted his foot feeling his other twitch in anticipation. Zoro came at him and smiled as the sword was blocked by a small foot.

"Nice reflexes Sanji."

"Thanks."

Sanji swung his other foot out nearly catching Zoro in the jaw and blinked when another sword seemed to come from no where and block his foot.

"How did you-?"

Zoro merely let his smile grow and push Sanji back, he readied himself for another attack when a voice rang out amoung the bushes.

"Zoro! It's lunch time where are you?!"

Zoro sighed and looked towards the voice.

"That's my sensie. I have to go."

Sanji nodded and smiled as an older voice called out for him.

"Eggplant! Get your sorry ass back to the ship there's work to be done!"

"That's my dad. Can we meet up later?"  
"Tonight, midnight."

Sanji nodded and as they shook hands they smiled at one another and took off running in oppisite directions, both wondering if they would be able to wait til midnight, and both wondering if they had just found a new friend.


	3. Moving On in Life

It wasn't til midnight was almost upon him did Sanji realize just how much he was looking forward to going back to the small spot Zoro had shown him. He kept looking to his clock and than to ceiling only to look back to the clock not even a minute later and finally when it was only a few minutes til he slipped out his window and smiled as his feet hit the lush grass under his feet, putting them in motion he ran as fast as his legs would allow him til he reached the small spot just at midnight and was confused as Zoro wasn't there. Sanji pondered on if he was able to sneak out or not seeming to be one not to break a deal or a promise or go back on his word Sanji was sure there was a good reason Zoro was late, but after a few hours of waiting Sanji felt a heave weight settle down on him when he realized that Zoro wasn't coming after all and with a heavy heart and tears threatening to overflow from his eyes he began the slow walk back to his ship. He had been hoping that he had found a friend on this island and someone that he could spar with and not have to worry about holding back but all that seemed blown to pieces now as he crawled back into his bed and stared at the ceiling til sleep finally over took him.

Zoro pulled his knees tighter to his chest as the tears began to flow again, he gripped the hilt of Kuina's white katana tightly, the words of her death ringing in his ears over and over again. He should have been there, he should have followed her after she ran off leaving him and Sanji alone. He didn't go to meet Sanji or go to the docks the next day either. In fact he didn't see Sanji at all for the rest of the time that they were on his island and he found that the knowledge that he never got the chance to talk to the blond firecracker or fight him made him feel that much more depressed. Looking out his window he saw the sails unfurl on the giant kitchen ship and withing moments the ship was gone, a small piece of Zoro feeling as if something was being torn from him. He heaved a small sigh and looked down at the white katana in his hand and frowned. Squaring his shoulders he marched from his room to his training spot where he began to train til he fell over from exhaustion. Tears began to flow again but he wasn't sure it they were for the loss of his new friend or his life long friend Kuina.

"I swear not only will I become the greatest swordsman, I'll find him again and I'll finally spar with him like I promised I would that night and this time I won't let him leave with out getting the chance to do that.'

Neither of the young men could have ever known that those words would come true in more ways than either could ever think of.

Years had passed slowly for the swordsman and things had gotten tight on more than one occasion but as he looked at his feet, hunger tugging at his stomach, roped biting into his arms he realized that this was one of the worse situations he had found himself in in a long time. He looked up as a young girl ran up to him holding up a plate of cookies that looked questionable to say the least but his stomach gave a sharp stab to remind him that at the time being picky was not something he had the luxury to afford. But neither was getting the little girl in trouble for helping him either. He glared at the little girl as she got closer.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to stay away, now get out of here before you get into trouble!"

But it was to late, Zoro watched unable to do anything as Helmeppo bullied the little girl and had one of his men throw her over the wall only to see the raven haired boy that had been staring at him as well catch her. Thankful she was safe he looked at the cookies that the spoiled man had stepped on and thought it was nothing but a waste, even if they hadn't looked all that good to start with they had been something to eat. He blinked as light chuckling gained his attention and he looked up into the dark eyes of the young man. He gave Zoro a large smile and began talking so fast that Zoro could barley understand what he was saying. It all felt like a whirl wind as the young man helped his escape and he found himself joining up with him to start a pirate crew. A few months later they had gained two other members of the crew as well and a better ship than what they had started off with. The young man, now his captin, was named Luffy, their navagator, a greedy witch in Zoro's opinon, was named Nami; and their newest member a young man with the longest nose Zoro had ever seen in his life, their sharp shooter Usopp. It was now that Luffy began to demand that they look for a cook and after the small argument Luffy and Nami had they set off towards the horizon in search of a cook for their ship. As Zoro settled in for sleep that night in crows nest for his watch he let his eyes slip shut and let a small smile slip into place as a young blond boy swam into his head, a cocky grin on the smaller boys face, half his face hidden by golden hair, curly eyebrows standing out. Sanji, Zoro wasn't sure why he suddenly had begun thinking of the young boy from his past; probably the fact that they were looking for a cook. He sighed as the morbid truth sunk in for what felt like the millionth time that he would never see the young man again and let sleep take over him, his senses still on alert for anything that might be an enemy. The only thing he heard was Luffy sneaking into the galley and getting something to eat.


	4. Seeing Him again

Zoro was lazing on the deck as he usually did and grunted as Luffy plopped down into his lap.

"Ne, Zoro, you think we'll find a chef soon?"  
"How would I know idiot?"  
"Aw, you don't have to be so grumpy, I was just asking."  
"And I was just telling you I have no idea."

They both looked up as Nami walked up to them.

"Ussop saw a ship or something in the water, we're heading that way to check it out."  
"How do we know that it's not an enemy ship?"  
She glared at Zoro and put her hands on her hips.  
"Simple, cause there are other ship that seem to be docked by it."

Zoro rolled his eyes and closed them again soaking in the sun. It wasn't til they docked next to what ended up being a resteraunt, the smell tugged at Zoro's memory but he disregarded it as they hopped down from the ship and onto the deck of the restaurant. To none of the crew's surprise Luffy managed to get into trouble and had to work to pay off the damages. Zoro looked up as Luffy stumbled down the stairs and gawked at their table.

"W-What are you doing? I have to work in the kitchens and you guys get to sit out here and eat all that delicious looking food? That hurts!"

Zoro shrugged and smiled up at his captain.

"No worry of mine, we're not the one's who has to work off damages to the place, and besides the food here ain't all that bad."  
He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, acting as if he didn't realize the snickers coming from Nami and Ussop as Luffy flicked a booger into his water. Picking it up he brought it to his lips and at the last second grabbed his captain and made him drink it. Watching him roll on the floor yelling was satisfying, the laughter of the other two echoing through the dining area. He went to sit back down when Nami's hand was caught in the grasp of a well dressed man.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven, your beauty exceeds that of the the goddesses themselves. Whatever you want, it's free."

Ussop leaned on the table smiling at the man.

"Thanks!"

He looked up giving the sharp shooter a glare and Zoro felt himself almost reel back at the face the stared at them. Blond hair covered half of his face, crystal clear blue eyes stared at them, the same curly eyebrows bent down in a frown. The cigarette clenched between his teeth only made the man look that much better. He blinked before setting his face in a scowl of it's own and leaned on the table pinning the blond with a look that would have made weaker men wince. But the blond chef barely seemed to notice him. His voice sounded like honey as Zoro repeated the words spoken to Nami and almost reached out to see if the man was real. As the blond looked up and their eyes met the chef's eyes got a bit larger. Zoro looked away first and decided that he would bring it up later to the blond, as said blond stood up he bowed fluidly.

"If there is anything I can do for you just ask. My name is Sanji Blackleg and I'm at your service."

Zoro felt his chest tighten as he looked at the other man, the person he kept thinking about over the years wishing that he could see him again and here he was acting as if Zoro didn't exist, it drove the swordsman up a wall and all he felt like doing was reaching across the table, grabbing the skinny prick and punching him the face. The urge was so strong in fact that if the distraction of a starving man stumbling through the doors that pulled the blond man from within his reach and he was able to sit and watch as the blond agreed to help him. So many thoughts rushed through Zoro's mind at the moment he couldn't react as Luffy and Ussop began to wrestle on the floor fighting for food. It was unlike him to be so engrossed in his thoughts that he simply stood from the table and walked away, intent on minding his own business.


	5. Reaquaintance

Sanji went to the kitchens to make a bowl of food for Gin, his thoughts a jumble as he cooked which usually relaxed him. That man, he looked like the boy from the village they had gone to all those years ago. But that was impossible, he would be around Sanji's age but this man looked older, more weathered as if he had been through hard times more than once. He sighed as he plated the food and took it out to Gin, lighting a cigarette he watching the man wolf down his food crying as he did so and thanking the blond over and over.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll help a starving man."

Gin wipped his eyes and continued eating as a childish voice sounded above him.

"I knew there was a reason I picked you to be my chef."  
"I'm not your chef you shitty straw hat brat."  
"Aw, but Sanji, your the only one who could be!"  
"I said no damnit, now go do your job chore boy!"

Luffy pouted and walked away as Sanji puffed his cigarette as his mind drifted back to the man he had seen with the rest of them. He shook the thoughts from his head that it was the boy from the village...but who else did he know that had green hair? He gritted his teeth almost biting the stick in his mouth in half as he picked up the empty plate from Gin and walked back to the kitchen. If he did find out that the man was his friend from the village he was dead. Sanji would kick is head in before the other man had a chance to think. But even as he did he couldn't make his mind remember the boy's name.

"Oi, Zoro! Where'd you go?"  
The long nose man walked by the kitchen window on the deck, his hands cupped over his mouth as he called out for his companion. Sanji froze.

Zoro...that was his name...the boy with the swords and the girl. His name had been Zoro....

Sanji flung his utensils down and flew from the back door and onto the deck looking out onto the small ship that they had pulled up on, with a sheeps head at the front. He blinked as the green haired man stepped up from the deck of the ship and leaned on the railing talking to the long nosed man. Sanji looked the man over and felt his heart skip a beat.

Three swords...green hair...goes by Zoro...it has to be him...but than, where is the girl he was always with?

Sanji let his eyes scan the man more, he had filled out well from his childhood. He was built and tanned, no doubt from all the training he had done all his life, and as his eyes went to his waist he saw the beautiful katana that the girl in his memory carried with her. Frowning he wondered what this stupid moss head was doing carrying her sword. He frowned more and jumped slightly as Luffy came up beside him eating an apple.

"That's my crew! And your gonna be a part of it."

Sanji growled and spun around kicking the rubber boy back through the door.

"I said no you idiot, get back to work!"

He looked back over his shoulder at the man that tugged his memory and made a promise to confront him soon about it, vowing that if it was the boy from his memories he would kick the shit out of him before he a chance to spit out some lame excuses as to why he left him there in the middle of the night for hours to freeze his ass off. He walked back to the kitchen to fill out more orders that had come in and sighed as he realized his mind had been so full of thoughts of the other man that his cooking lost it's usual finesse that he loved to give it. He rubbed his temple and decided that he needed to talk to the other man and so he left the kitchen and the orders for Patty and Carne ignoring their curses as he walked out and onto the deck once again in search of the other man.

Zoro breathed in and out as he swung his weights, he was training again trying to strain himself to get the image of Sanji out of his mind but no matter what he did it never happened. He bit back a curse as he lost count for the fifth time in a few minutes and finally gave up.

"Kuso...this is the most annoying thing that can think of that's happened to me all my life."

He wrapped a towel around his neck and headed for the galley to get a glass of water when the smell of nicotine invaded his senses making him blink as it burned his nose and made he eyes water. Spinning around he looked up and hard green eyes met a fiery blue one. Sanji was standing on the deck of the Baratie looking at him, his face set in a scowl.

I don't have the paticence to deal with this now...not now.

Zoro pretended to ignore the man til he heard Sanji's velvet smooth voice drift over to him.

"Hey, Marimo, I have some questions for you."  
"What the hell did you just call me?"  
"You heard me. I want you answer a question for me."

Zoro turned slowly, his face set in a frown as he glared at the blond.

"What is it crap cook?"

Sanji felt his eyebrow twitch but ignored to comment for the moment as he walked around the railing til he was leaning on the Merry's railing.

"I've met you before haven't I?"  
"And if you have?"  
"I need to kick some manners into you for leaving me in the middle of the night like that!"  
"I had my reasons, I wanted to go and see you but I couldn't!"  
"And why not!?"

Zoro looked away and sighed, looking back up he met Sanji's eyes with his and frowned.

"You remember Kuina, the girl I was with when I met you?"  
"Yeah, the one you trained with?"  
"She died that night, falling down a flight of stairs. That's why I didn't show."

Sanji felt his stomach drop out from his insides as he heard what the man said, not only was he Zoro, the Zoro from his past, but the man had lost a friend and the whole time Sanji thought he had left him there as some crule joke. He looked away from the other man and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm really sorry to hear that."  
"Whatever, that was years ago. I'm just living my life for the both of us now is all. Besides shit cook, you look like you've done good for yourself. If you count being a pansy asses, whipped puppy, ladies man cheft."

Sanji felt his cheeks get more and more heated as the swordsman went on and finally growled.

"You want to try me Moss head?"

Zoro smirked and reached for his katanas when Zeff stepped onto the deck.

"Eggplant! We're getting backed up in here, quit flirting with your boyfriend and get your ass in here and do your job!"

Luffy poked his head out under Zeff's arm smiling.

"Sanji! Join my crew!  
"I already said no!" "Get back to work brat!"

Sanji and Zeff's voices blended as they yelled at the straw hat boy at the same time making Zoro shake his head and hold back a smile. this might prove to be an interesting stop after all.


End file.
